fye_stufffandomcom-20200215-history
Michael Jon Carter (SV)
Booster Gold (born Michael Jon Carter) is a showboating, fame-hungry "superhero" from the 25th century who traveled back to the past to take Clark Kent's place as Metropolis' hero. Powers and Abilities While having no special powers on his own, Booster Gold was given a variety of abilities from the objects he stole from the future. He stole a high-tech suit, a Legion ring and Skeets. The suit granted him the following abilities: * Force field generation: Booster can erect dense force field barriers: he created a golden force field around himself and Jaime to save him from being run over. * Energy Projection: Booster can, while wearing the suit he stole, project powerful energy emission beams from his hands capable of sending the Scarab armor flying. * Super Strength: He was about to punch the armor even though it survived being blasted 90 feet away meaning with the suit he has considerable super strength. * Super durability: Booster is able to hold his own against Jaime's choke hold for an extended amount of time and apparently unharmed after Jaime freed him from the choke hold. The Legion ring granted him: * Flight: Booster showed this ability when he flew away after saving Jaime Reyes from being hit by a car. He can fly exceptionally fast as he left a yellow trail behind him. * Time Travel: He used the Legion ring to go back from the future to our present time. Skeets aids Booster by telling him When and Where to arrive and uses the ring to time travel to that point of time and place. In addition to his abilities, Booster also wears a stolen A.I. headset. * Skeets: an artificial intelligence unit that Gold communicates with. It has an unlimited amount of knowledge about the past. Skeets also acts as Booster's wireless headset, able to make and receive calls and take messages. He is also sentient as he is able to give Booster advice. *'Skilled hand to hand combatant': Booster has proven to be quite adept in unarmed combat he took down several armed soldiers by himself. Early life Sometime early in his life, Michael was a football player, who started to bet on his games and even lost on purpose in order to gain the bet money. As his life began to fall apart, he stole a Legion ring from the Legion and Skeets from a museum. Using the Legion ring he travels to Metropolis, 2011, to try and replace Clark in history as "The World's Greatest Hero". Season Ten Although he promoted himself as a fighter of justice, in reality, he left the future in pursuit of mega-fame and fortune. Arriving in downtown Metropolis, Booster arrives on scene just in the nick of time to save Jaime Reyes from a car accident before Clark has a chance too. Booster immediately begins to win the city over with his flashy costume, powers and charming personality to the media, however he knows the only way he can really make it big is by getting an exclusive one-on-one interview with Lois Lane, whom he calls a "hero-maker." Booster attempts to charm Lois into giving him an interview, he even tries to use the lure of temptation on Lois for a secured guarantee on nailing the Daily Planet job promotion she's up for. Lois turns him down instantly at the same time Cat Grant who's become a supporter of Booster tries to get interview with him but he's not interested. Clark discovers that Booster made an agreement with Ted Kord to find a missing extraterrestrial technology that went missing during Booster heroic save of Jaime Reyes in exchange Booster would be handed the key to the city of Metropolis from the mayor. So he can re-write history and take Clark Kent's destiny as "The World's Greatest Superhero". Booster meets with Clark and reveals he knows his secret. He tries and get him to reveal himself to the world public at the key to the city ceremony, but Clark refuses and gives Booster Gold inspirational advice about what it truly means to be a hero. Booster shows he is unconcerned with the details of heroism and explains as long as he arrives just in the nick of time to save the day everything will be fine. Clark notices the Legion ring on his finger and Booster reveals he's from the future. Clark warns him that by coming back in time he's altering history. Booster reassures Clark that his partner Skeets is equipped with information him of impending accidents. He also says that he won't be needing the glasses or the suit because the world has the "Man of Gold" now. However Booster's presence has altered events and during the rehearsal he's attacked by Kord's armored weapon that's using Jaime as a vessel. Booster was at first afraid to fight the out of control Jaime, but Skeets convinces him to "Go big or go home", so Booster takes action. Unfortunately, the Scarab armor overpowers him and begins to choke the life out of him. Luckily, Booster gets through to Jaime, encouraging him to fight it, which allows him to take control of the armor and morph back to himself. After, Booster tells Clark that he regretfuls his actions and explains how he missed that feeling of being a hero and that's why he came back to the past to become a hero. Booster reveals his past to Clark and that he stole the suit, the ring and even Skeets and that his own sister told him the suit doesn't make the hero. Clark encourages Booster to be a true hero and take Jaime as his protege, to which Booster agrees. Before he leaves, he comments on Clark's current superhero name, The Blur, saying that he should change it into something more "super". Later, he upgraded the systems in Watchtower based on his and Skeets' knowledge of technology from the future. Category:Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Smallville Characters Category:Living Smallville Characters Category:Heroes Category:Living Heroes Category:Living Smallville Heroes Category:Smallville Heroes Category:Vigilantes Category:Living Vigilantes Category:Smallville Vigilantes Category:Living Smallville Vigilantes